Acting
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Amber and Joy listen in on one of Jerome and Mara's conversations causing a small misunderstanding to ensue. Dedicated to Jasmine, better known as 'justkeeptyping! Happy Birthday, babe! REVIEW! Jara threeshot! Completely random and out of the blue. The 3Ss, y'all; short, sweet and simple! :D
1. Acting

**I hope y'all like this! I'm gonna crash...review?**

* * *

Amber pressed her ear to the door, biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't squeal. Jerome and Mara were in the drama room, Amber knew it was them, she saw them go in together. But, she didn't know why they were in there, until now. Joy arched an eyebrow at her friend and Amber giggled quietly, pointing to the door. The brunette copied her position and sent her a questioning glance.

"Jerome and Mara," the blonde whispered in return.

Joy nodded and pressed little bit closer to the door. Mara and Jerome's voice soon carried through the door softly and they smiled, listening to the two talk.

* * *

"But, that's just it," Mara sighed, looking down, setting her bag on a chair.

"What are you talking about?" Jerome questioned, throwing his bag down as well.

"Why me; why did you choose me, out of all the girls in the world, why me?" she asked.

"I just knew. That you were the one that I wanted to be with forever." Jerome said, stepping closer to her.

"But, I'm just a random girl trying to get by; I don't like it when people notice me, and if we are together, people will see me, and expect so much from me." Mara explained softly.

"Then we don't tell anyone; I just want to be with you, whether we tell everyone in a few weeks or we keep it a secret for the rest of our lives." Jerome tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear as she looked away from him.

"But, I'll just drag you down; I'll hold you back."

"I'm holding you back."

"I'm not pretty enough for you." she whispered.

Jerome stared at her silently and shook his head. "Darling, you are pretty. You're stunning. You're absolutely beautiful. You're breathtaking. Drop-dead gorgeous." He said sincerely, looking into her deep brown eyes. That was the only thing on his mind. Her eyes were perfect. Swirling shades of gold, slow danced in her dark orbs; they were mesmerizing.

"Really," Mara looked at him hopefully.

"Yes, really; you should be told that every minute of every day for the rest of your life—for all eternity."

"You think so?" Mara asked shyly.

"I know so. Stop trying to talk me out of loving you." he ordered with a small smile.

"I love you, too," she said quietly.

Jerome reached forward, light blue eyes never leaving her dark brown ones. He placed his hand on her shoulder and ran it down, past her long hair, to the small of her back.

* * *

"Oh my, gosh, Jerome is so sweet!" Joy squealed softly, surprised she actually said that about Jerome Clarke.

"Come on, I bet they're kissing now." Amber giggled, pushing the drama room door open. She squealed loudly at the sight of them but then frowned when she noticed that they weren't kissing.

Jerome and Mara froze, their lips less than an inch away. Jerome stepped away from Mara, arms dropping from her face to his sides, and looked at the floor for a second and then back up at the two girls.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Jerome, you are absolutely the most amazing guy in the world! That was so sweet and deep and considerate." Joy gushed, blushing as Jerome's eyebrows rose to his hairline and a small smirk quirked at the corner of his thin lips.

"Um, guys, we were rehearsing our lines. For the winter play?" he chuckled, pointing at the poster on the wall to the right of the room.

"Jerome and I were cast as the leads." Mara nearly giggled.

"Love of the Forbidden Kind," Joy read. "I heard about that."

"It's just that, Jerome, you sounded so sincere, like you really meant all those things you said." Amber explained.

"That's because I did mean them, but that doesn't mean I wasn't acting." The blonde rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

Amber gasped and Joy's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what?" Mara's head whipped around to look at him.

"Alright, Jaffray, you want to go into town for some lunch and rehears lines where we won't be interrupted so rudely." He ignored her question and sent quick glares in Joy and Amber's direction.

"'Rehears lines,'" Joy mouthed to Mara, adding air quotes to show her she knew that he just wanted to be with her. The brunette winked at her with a smile and Mara looked back at Jerome.

"Sure, I'd like that." she nodded.

"Great, I'll pick you up after History." he smiled, looking at the other two out of the corner of his eye. "See you later, girls."

"Bye!" they said together.

Mara sighed, watching him leave, a dreamy look on her tan, flawless face.

Joy and Amber took one look at her and squealed.

* * *

**What'd you think? I know, pretty random. And short. But, sweet and simple at the same time! The 3Ss! :D **

**Review? Vote on the poll?**

_**Walk with the wise and become wise, for a companion of fools suffers harm. -Proverbs 13:20**_

**-Rachel**


	2. Dating

**Next chapter. The last one is on its way. Enjoy?**

* * *

"That place was actually pretty good." Jerome stated, sliding his hands into the front pockets of his pants.

He and Mara walked aimlessly down the street. Their next class didn't start for at least twenty minutes and it took five minutes to get back to school by cab. They had some time on their hands, and they could be rehearsing their lines, but neither brought it up.

"Yeah, we should go again sometime." Mara suggested.

Jerome tried to force the words out of his head. When she had said them like that, it sounded like she was suggesting a date, at least that's what it sounded like in Jerome's head, but to anyone else, it just sounded like she wanted to eat there again. Jerome nodded in return.

"Can you believe what Joy and Amber said? They thought we were actually confessing our love to each other." Mara chuckled with a shake of her head.

Jerome's eyes widened. Why did everything sound like she was suggesting something completely different than what she meant?

"I know, me and you, in love? Crazy."

"Well, not so crazy. I mean, we've hung out a lot, don't you think that it's possible for two people to fall in love just by hanging out?"

"I think anything's possible." He replied after a moment of silence.

Mara sidestepped and stopped in front of him. He skidded to a halt so he wouldn't collide with the small girl and gave her a questioning look.

"Before, you told Amber and Joy that you meant what you had said. What exactly did you mean when you said you meant it?"

"I meant…that I chose you out of every girl in the world to want to be with for the rest of my life, even if you don't care." he replied, nearly flinching when her brown eyes grew wide with shock. "I meant that if it was a secret, it would stay a secret until you wanted to tell people. I meant that I would be holding you back; I'm not good enough for you and I shouldn't be trying so hard to get you to go out with me; you're out of my league. I meant that you're more gorgeous than anyone or anything that has ever existed, or ever will exist, since the beginning of time. And…I meant that I love you." he swallowed. He couldn't believe how much he had just spilled to her. But around her, he was a puppet on a string; he'd do anything she wanted him to do.

"Really?" she asked, surprise lacing her voice. She couldn't believe it. Jerome Clarke…_loved_ her. "Oh my, gosh,"

That time Jerome did flinch. Not the response he was hoping for, but it was the one that he had been expecting. "Yeah, I know 'Jerome and Mara'; not going to happen. You're out of my league, and I get that, please just let it go."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stepped past her, carrying on his way down the sidewalk. She jogged up to him and grabbed the back of his shirt so she could spin him around to look at her. He wasn't crying but his eyes were red, and it broke Mara's heart. Tugging him into an alley, away from the crowds of people, she tried to look into his blue eyes, but they kept darting away from her.

"Oh, Jerome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't like you!" she said softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his upper body down, holding him close to her. His arms wound around her waist without hesitation and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the intoxicating aroma of her apple shampoo. But he seemed to have realized that he was once again opening up to her, and he tensed, pulling away from her. He couldn't keep doing this to himself; he was just setting himself up to get hurt again.

"Jerome, wait," she grabbed his hand as he started to walk away again.

Mara looked down at their hands as he turned to her with a pain expression. She slowly threaded her fingers with his and closed her fist around his hand. His brain said it wasn't a good idea to do the same, but his heart said different, and his heart had won that argument. His fingers closed around hers and Mara watched in happiness and wonder. Their hands fit together perfectly. Hers were small, with short fingers, and tan. His were big, with long fingers, and pale. It was like they had been made to hold the other.

Mara looked at Jerome and raised her other hand, slipping his over his shoulder to the back of his neck, fingertips playing the ends of his blonde hair. She pulled his head down slowly and his hand reached out to grip her hip, their other hands still entwined, and their lips met. Mara's hands shook slightly and Jerome's tightened around hers immediately, a silent statement of reassurance.

* * *

**And there you have it, hope you liked!**

**Review?**

**Who's seen the latest episode of HOA and absolutely _LOVED _it?! I cannot wait until next week!**

_**But do not overlook this one fact, beloved, that with the Lord one day is as a thousand years, and a thousand years as one day. -2 Peter 3:8**_

**-Rachel**


	3. Proposing

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Joy asked slyly, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Jerome gave her a wary look as he went the long way around to his desk, to keep from walking near her, and sat down at his desk. Alfie was seated with Amber who was grinning at him, squeal ready to be released. Mara bit her lip and sat next to him, cautiously watching her roommate.

"Well, what did you two do?" Amber prompted.

"Rehearsed lines, like I said we would. What is your problem? Can two friends go to lunch on completely platonic grounds and not come back normal, platonic friends?" Jerome groaned.

"When it comes to you two—no," Amber shook her head.

"Yeah, you are so right." he grinned.

"Aw, look at how his face lights up when he thinks about her!" she squealed.

Everyone was watching the exchange between the two girls and the school's resident prankster. Jerome didn't like it when people watched him have conversations with people. He preferred to talk lowly, and keep his private matters out of other peoples' lives.

Jerome frowned and his blue eyes hardened. "I am never going to smile around you guys again."

"But, Jerome, you have such a handsome smile. Couldn't you smile for me, please?" Mara looked up at him sweetly.

"Anything for you, Jaffray," He said softly with a smile.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" Joy exclaimed. "Are you two dating now?"

"Um…" Jerome chuckled nervously.

"Well, I…" Mara mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"Well, are you dating or aren't you?" Eddie smirked.

"We never really discussed that." Jerome muttered.

"Well, discuss it now!" Amber demanded.

"We'll do it when we're good and ready, Millington. This is none of your business." Jerome snapped in a low voice.

"Alright, class, let's stop talking and start listening, shall we?" Miss Denby interrupted, walking into the classroom.

Jerome leant back in his seat, frowning. Was he dating Mara? He wasn't quite sure. But when he felt a familiar, small hand slip into his and squeeze it gently, he smiled. Yes, he was most definitely dating Mara.

* * *

"So we are dating, right?" Jerome asked as Mara leant against his side, looking over her lines for the play.

"Yes, we are dating, Jerome." she giggled.

"Okay, cool, I was just checking." He sighed. "Are you positive?"

"Are you trying to get me to say no?" she asked.

"No," he nearly cried, shaking his head. "I just…I've wanted you to go out with me forever…and now that it's happened, it's kinda hard for me to process it."

"Jerome," she smiled at him, turning to look into his deep, blue eyes. "You and I are dating. We are officially an item, as of now. You love me. I love you. What more do you need to know?"

She settled back against his side and he stayed silent for a moment before pulling away, gripping her shoulders, and turning her to stare into her eyes with uncertainty. "Did you just say that? Or did my brain twist those words around so I would like what you said? Because sometimes, I do that unconsciously—"

"Yes, Jerome, I love you." she smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Now come on."

"Alright," he grinned down at her, grabbing his script off the table next to him. He flattened out the pages a little and read over them once before peering into her eyes, silently wondering if she was ready to start. She nodded.

Jerome took a deep breath. He was now in character. He wasn't the type of person to worry about their character, but he was acting with Mara, and it wasn't very hard to show her how much he loved her. He barely even acted; he put enough love into everything even without acting.

"Oh, god, I love you." he murmured, the first line of the scene coming out as if it was instinct, which now that she had said it back to him, it was instinct, he could say it whenever he wanted now.

"I love you, too." she whispered, reaching out to stroke his pale cheek gently.

"I can't imagine a life without you. You make life worth living. You're my soul mate, my other half. You complete me." he told her, scooting closer so that their knees were brushing. "Do you understand how much I love you?"

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes." she smiled, arms wrapping around his neck.

"I can see it in your eyes, too." he said softly, leaning in and pecking her cheek gently.

"Can I ask you something?" he stared into her eyes, sincerity shining in them. He was still perfectly in character, following the script as if he was thinking all these things up on the spot. She nodded.

Jerome took her hand in his and brushed a kiss over her knuckles. "My love, my darling, my angel, will you marry me?"

"Really?" she gasped, hands know splayed on his cheeks, bringing their foreheads together.

"Yes, really, we won't even think about anyone else. They don't exist. We'll be the only two people in the world. I won't ever leave you." he promised, sliding off the couch so he was leaning in front of her.

"Yes, I'll marry you." she sighed happily.

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her.

"Don't you think it's a little early?"

The two froze when Eddie's voice popped into the room. Jerome opened his eyes and ran his tongue over his teeth in annoyance while Mara let out a small giggle. They turned to Eddie who had Patricia, Alfie, Fabian and Nina behind him and Joy and Amber giggling beside him.

"Oh my, gosh, I can see this happening! Midnight blue and white roses—"

"Amber, we're not getting married—" Jerome started.

"Did I ruin it?" she gasped.

"No, we're not getting married. We're rehearsing our lines." He said slowly as if he was talking to a five-year-old.

"Oh…" Joy mumbled.

"Well, that makes way more sense!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry, Slimeball," Patricia rolled her green eyes, leaving the room.

"We'll leave you two alone then." Nina smiled, pushing the others out of the room.

"Nina's always been my favorite." Jerome stated once they were all out of the room and the doors were closed once again.

Mara slapped his arm lightly.

"But of course, Jaffray, you'll always be my absolute favorite person in the universe." He said, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"I know," he chuckled. "But we need to watch ourselves whenever we're rehearsing lines from now on. There are more scenes where Mason asks Gail some crazy questions, ones that I will not ask until after high school."

He pulled her off the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You really think we'll last until after high school?" she asked. Happiness danced in her eyes and he smiled.

"We'll last as long as you want to." he promised.

"So you're not just acting?" she wondered hesitantly.

"No, I'm not acting." He assured her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**Review? **

**So, this is finished. I'm working on finishing 10 Years Later, House of H2O, and Crowns and Tears of Gold before next month ends. I need to finish them! I've also got other stories that I need to work on that are just getting really hard to work on when I have those three. **

**Look me up on Instagram (rachelisafallenangel), I tend to have sneak peeks to new chapters and stories for things, especially HOA. Also, if you're a fan of Black Veil Brides, Juliet Simms, Sick Puppies, Sleeping With Sirens, Of Mice and Men, Flyleaf, Skillet, For Today, and anything else...I post lots of pics of them! I post a lot of stuff! Follow me!**

_**Before destruction a man's heart is haughty, but humility comes before honor. -Proverbs 18:12**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
